


Back to normal (like magic)

by Rizz07



Series: Like Magic Universe [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Slash, Sequel, Sweet, jeandre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: How are the drivers dealing with the toddlers being back to their adult selves.Chapter 3: Sam & RobinSequel to 'Like Magic'.





	1. Daniel & Max

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Drivers - The Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375182) by [MerlinSpecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter). 



> This is not beta'd and English isn't my first language, but feel free to tell me if I made any big mistakes!

Daniel groaned as he was slowly waking up. Feeling like it was way too early to be waking up and he wasn’t quite sure why he was. In the hope of falling back asleep he moved to turn on his side, only to find it impossible. It was then that he became aware of the weight on his body. Panicked he opened his eyes and reached for the bed light. As light filled the room, he relaxed at seeing it was Max who was asleep on his chest. Smiling he softly ran a hand through Max his hair, but then he gasped and blinked. This wasn’t the small, adorable toddler size Max he had gotten used to. No this, this was a very adult version of Max that was lying on top of him. For a moment he just started at him with wide eyes in complete disbelieve. He had gotten so used to toddler Max that it was actually pretty weird to see him as an adult again. Gone were his toddler round cheeks and back was his jaw line with the stubble. 

Dropping back against his pillow he let the realization that his team mate and friend was no longer a toddler sink in. And he had to admit it made him a little sad. He had enjoyed taking care of the toddler, maybe even more than he had been willing to admit and now all the sudden he didn’t have to any longer. That, he found, was a pretty tough pill to swallow.

Max movement, as a hand came up to rub his nose, pulled him from his thoughts. And he felt the need to hit himself, as guilt settled in. Here he was all but mourning about a form of Max that he knew was only temporarily, when he should be happy to have his friend back to normal.

“Dan?” Max was sleepily blinking up at him. As if he had heard his thoughts and hell, even when he wasn’t as cute as his toddler form, Max still managed to be adorable even as an adult. 

“Hey there Max, good-” He tuned to alarm clock, to see it as just past 5 am. “-morning.”

“Still early, isn’t it?” Max responded, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Than all the sudden he stilled and didn’t move for a while. Dan guessed the Dutchman had realized his body had changed back to his adult form. Rubbing soothing circles on Max back, he kept quiet, not wanting to overwhelm him. Then all the sudden Max was moving, as he hurriedly scrabbled off of him.

Concerned he watched as Max sat down on his knees at the foot of the bed with bright blush. “Are you okay?” he asked carefully. Understanding it must be even weirder for Max then for himself. Max took a while to respond, but finally he nodded. “Do you remember what happened?”

Max blush intensified. Okay he really needed to stop thinking about his now very adult team as adorable. “Do I remember being a toddler, yeah” Max admitted, looking a little uncomfortable. “Do I remember how I changed back, no I don’t” He said with the shake of his head. “The last thing I remember is falling asleep in my bed.” His eyes went to the mattress on the ground that had been his bed for a while now. Dan watched him swallow, a sign that Max struggling. “And waking up somewhere in the night and crawling in bed with you.” Avoiding Dan’s eyes as he looked down at the bed, cheeks still bright red. “And waking up just now.”

It was both a disappointing and an expected answer. “Kind of makes sense. None of you remembered how you became toddlers, so it seems logical in a way that the turn back would be the same.” Even if he himself had hoped on some answers. Like how and why some drivers were turned into toddlers and who had done it.

Max nodded absently as he was staring down at his hands before. Before moving them, curling and stretching his fingers. “It’s weird, you know, being an adult again.” The Dutchman told him. 

Dan nodded. “It’s strange seeing you back as one again too” he replied honestly. “Kind of gotten used to having toddler you around.” The comment made Max look up at him with unreadable blue eyes, but eventually he slowly nodded. “I guess we all need to get used to the change back huh.”

Max tried to smile, but it was wobbly as his eyes filling with tears. Before Dan could even say anything or blink Max had moved over and hugged him. His arms wrapped tightly around the Australian’s waist as his body shook with sobs. For a moment he was taken back, but hearing Max cry he quickly wrapped his own arms around the younger. “Shhh Max, it’s okay” he said soothingly. “I’ve got you. I always got you.” Hugging him close. Ever since becoming team mates he had become very close to the Dutchman and had felt protective over him. Those feelings had only became stronger when Max had become a toddler. 

Max continue to cry softly, clearly overwhelmed with everything. Daniel kept holding him, softly whispering comforting words to him as he rubbed soothingly over Max his arm. 

Eventually Max started to yawn. If he had been still a toddler Daniel would think he had cried himself to exhaustion, but with the change back he wasn’t so sure that was the cause. Who knew what the change had asked from the Dutchman’s body. 

“Sleep Max” he spoke softly. “I’ve got you and will be here when you wake up.” He felt the Dutchman nod, before he wiggled around a bit to get more comfortable. Dan stayed as he was and watched the younger slowly fall asleep. Silently hoping it would do him good and Max would feel more like is old self when he woke up again.


	2. Jenson, Fernando & Stoffel

Jenson carefully opened the door to Stoffel’s bedroom. “Stoff my little waffle, time to wake up” he said cheerful. Walking to the window he opened the curtains. Turning around he opened his mouth to say something, but swallowed the words when he saw the form on the bed. Then he smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Time to wake up my little waffle” he said, running a hand through the Belgian’s hair.

Stoffel just groaned and turned around, pulling the sheets over his head, making Jenson chuckle. “Fernando is getting us breakfast and you know better than to be letting him wait.” With a frustrating sign Stoffel threw the sheets off his face and rubbed it. “How are you feeling?” Jenson wanted to know.

Looking at him sleepily Stoffel answered. “Good, why?”

“Well I don’t know if you noticed, but you got slightly bigger” Jenson said with a teasing smirk. 

Stoffel looked at him confused, but then his eyes widened and he looked down at himself. “Oh” he let out in surprise.

Jenson just smiled. “It’s good to have you back my not so little waffle.” And it was true. As much as he loved having toddler Stoffel, he preferred to see him in his normal adult form.

Instead of objected to the normally hated nickname Stoffel just chuckled. “Good to be back.”

Jenson gave him a warm smile before pulling the Belgian in a hug. Only now realizing just how much he missed having him around. Having had a soft spot for the Belgian ever since he joined McLaren. Always feeling somewhere between a parent and older brother when it came to Stoffel. 

The moment was broken by the knock on the door. “Is my little _Niño_ up yet?” Fernando asked, opening the door. His soft smile falling as he saw Stoffel. Letting out a disappointed “Oh.”

Jenson turned to glare at him. “Don’t sound too disappointed Nando.” Keeping an arm around the Belgian who had pulled away a little from him. 

For a moment Fernando kept looking at Stoffel, before shaking his head. Smiling a little as he walked over to the bed, making Jenson move over as he sat down on the bed next to the Belgian. Without a word he pulled the younger in his arms. “Glad to have you back” he said softly. 

Out of nowhere Stoffel started crying, clinging to his Spaniard team mate. Instantly Jenson moved further on the bed, so he was sitting next to Fernando, wrapping his arms around the two. For a while they sat there, letting the younger cry as they hugged him. 

“Tell me what’s going on” Fernando asked carefully once Stoffel had calmed down, caressing the Belgian’s hair. 

Pulling away Stoffel wiped the last tears away. “It’s just a bit much, that’s all.” 

Jenson nodded. “But you are okay right?” he worriedly asked. “You know you don’t have to put a brave face on for us.”

Stoffel gave him a half smile. “It’s just weird, going from a toddler back to an adult again” he tried to explain. 

Both men nodded. “We are here for you Stoff, always” Fernando told him. 

“But are you really?” Stoffel asked, sounding a little irritated. Making both men frown and look at each other, wondering what was going on.

Tilting his head to the side, Fernando looked at his team mate in concern. “What are you talking about Stoffel?”

Stoffel sniffled a little as he diverted his eyes away from the Spaniard. “I remember Nando” he said softly, making the older frown even more. “I remember how it seemed like you didn’t want to spend time with me. How you preferred spending time with Carlos instead of me.” Looking up at Fernando with eyes filled with disappointment and hurt. “I feel like Jenson and Nico took more care of toddler me then you did.”

The accusation hit Fernando hard and he looked taken back and hurt. Jenson watched him as the Spaniard’s cheeks colored and he looked down with a guilty expression. He himself had a feeling why Fernando had acted the way he did. After all he knew the Spaniard very well, but it wasn’t up to him to explain. 

Biting his lip Fernando reached for Stoffel’s hand, holding it. “Trust me, that had nothing to do with you” he told the younger.

Letting out a bitter chuckle, Stoffel shook his head. “Don’t give me the ‘it’s not you, it’s me' speech, because there is no good reason for not wanting to spend time with me. I was a freaking toddler Nando!” Stoffel all but shouted as he tried to pull his hand free, but Fernando refused to let go. 

“ _Si_ , you are right” Fernando admitted, truly sounding guilty. “It was just…. .You mean so much to be Stoff. Always have and always will” he started to explain. “And the thought of not having you near me next year, is hard.” 

“So?” Stoffel huffed. Crossing his arms over his chest after he finally managed to get his hand out of Fernando’s grip. Jenson meanwhile was also curious where Fernando was going with this explanation. 

“I-uh, I have been mentally preparing for that” Fernando explained, looking embarrassed. “And then you suddenly became a toddler, and you were so _lindo_.” He shook his head with a fond smile. “And was just scared to get too attached.”

It was Stoffel’s turn to frown. “What do you mean with get too attached?”

Fernando’s blush got brighter, something neither men was used to seeing. “I am already struggling with missing adult you, I didn’t want to think how much I would miss toddler you once you changed back. So I kept my distance” Fernando admitted. “It was _estupido_ , I know.”

Jenson smiled at his friend, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Who knew you were so sensitive” he said with a slightly joking undertone. 

Stoffel was biting his lip, before hesitantly reaching for Fernando’s hand. “I really mean so much to you?”

Fernando looked indignant. “Of course you do! You are like a son to me.”

Stoffel blushed and beamed at the same time. Moving forward to hug the man, lips curling up in a soft smile. “I wish you told me” he said once he pulled back.

Fernando nodded. “I wish I could have.” Stoffel chocked his head at that, looking at him in question. “Not exactly something you can tell a toddler” he explained. 

“Oh yeah, of course” Stoffel mumbled embarrassed.

“And I think Nando’s disappointed earlier when he found out you were no longer a toddler, does prove he cared” Jenson said, involving himself in the conversation. "Even when he acted like an idiot." Laughing at the glare he got from the Spaniard, but he could see Stoffel nod a little in understanding from the corner of his eye. 

“ _Si_ , of course I cared” Fernando said, throwing another glare at the Brit. “I was just scared to get too attached, of getting hurt.”

Stoffel smiled and moved in for another hug. “Love you Nando” he mumbled into the man’s neck. 

“Love you too” Fernando said tenderly. 

Jenson let them have their moment for a while, before interrupting. “Oi, starting to feel left out here.” It worked instantly as both men reached an arm out to him and pulled him in the hug too. Smiling he hugged them back. Fernando might be scared what would happen after his retirement, but he knew from experience that although things would change, it could never break the bond and friendship between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed I rarely wrote toddler Stoffel with Fernando and I felt like that should be brought up.
> 
> Spanish words by google translate  
> Lindo - cute  
> estupido - stupid
> 
> Please let me know what you think or if you have things you want to see.


	3. Sam & Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this in soooo long! For a few months I had lost all inspiration to write and it only came back recently, thankfully. So now I am back and this story has a new chapter :)

Robin wasn’t sure what had woke him up, but as he yawned and stretched out his body it felt a little strange. Looking down he all but gasped in relief at what he saw, his own adult body. Although he had been content being a toddler, almost like he didn’t know any better, it felt damn good to be back in his normal form again. More importantly it meant that he could race again!

An alarm sounded close by, startling him a little as a groan came from the other bed. A few moments later a slam made the alarm stop. “Alright Robin, time to wake up” came Sam’s tired voice from the bed. 

“I’m already awake” Robin answered, sitting up.

For a moment it stayed silent, but then the light was turned on. Robin blinked at the sudden brightness and when his eyes got used to the light he saw Sam look at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. “you’re back to normal.” It sounded a little flabbergasted as the Brit seem to have trouble grasping the fact that Robin was no longer an toddler.

“Yep, I’m back to being me” Robin said with a crooked smile. 

Shaking his head a little to get out of his shocked daze, Sam smiled. “Good to have you back mate” he said as he got up and pulled Robin into a hug.

“It’s good to be back” Robin chuckled. Normally he wasn’t a fan of being touched, but for some reason he actually enjoyed it this time. It felt familiar and safe being in the Brit’s arms with Sam’s fingers running threw his hair softly. 

Eventually they did break apart and Robin had to stop himself from whining. Which surprised him, but he guessed it must be some kind of a side effect of being a toddler for so long. “You know how you got turned back into an adult?” the Brit asked curiously.

Did he? Robin frowned, thinking about it, but all he could remember was falling asleep as a toddler and just now waking up in his normal adult body again. “No idea” he answered with disappointment. He himself would have liked knowing how all of this could have happened too. 

Sam scratched his chin. “Weird.” And Robin could only nod in agreement, it was weird as hell. “Well nothing we can do about it I guess. So let’s get ready for today, I am sure the team will be very pleased to have their driver back” Sam told him.

“And I am more than happy to drive again, I really missed it” Robin admitted. Which in a way was strange because he had been a toddler and had thought as one as well, yet he really felt like he had missed it. 

Sam nodded, before starting to get ready for the day and Robin decided to do the same. Grabbing his suitcase that was standing in the corner of the room and opening it. “Yeah sorry about that mate, after a few days the team didn’t want to keep paying for a room that wouldn’t be used” Sam apologized. “But I’m sure they will get you one again now that you are you again.

Robin shrugged. “Can’t really blame them .”

**

“So what’s on the planning for today?” Robin asked curious, having missed so much while being a toddler. 

“Well we managed to make some good progress and today I was suppose to come in to…” Sam trailed off, seeming to realize something as he grabbed his phone. “I need to call off your babysitters.” At that Robin raised an eyebrow, although it seemed logical Sam had arranged someone to watch him if the older man was needed at the garage. 

“Hey it’s Sam” the Brit said as the person on the other side of the line answered. “Yeah listen, sorry for the late notice, but you don’t have to watch Robin today anymore.” Robin listed as the person on the other side of the line seemed to protest, although he couldn’t really hear who it was or what was being said. Sam seem to notice as he put his index finger over his mouth and the phone on speaker. “Well I know you had plans, but something came up making it no longer needed.”

There was a bit of a rustle heard. “I don’t care what came up Bird.” Robin recognized that voice as being Andre Lotterer and he vaguely recalled being watched by the German as a toddler. “We are taking Robin to the zoo today whether you like it or not.” 

That made Robin chuckle, as did Sam. “Wait who was that?” This time it was Jev’s voice who came through the phone.

“That would be me” Robin answered with a smile, not that they could see it. “And I am sorry to disappoint you guys, but I don’t need a babysitter anymore.” Someone aw’ed in disappointment at that, through Robin couldn’t tell who it was.

“But we can still take you to the zoo.” It was Andre who spoke, sounded hopeful and for some reason it made Robin feel warm inside.

“Well I think they will want at the garage now that I am back to normal” Robin told him. “I missed quite a lot while being a toddler.” 

“Oh” came the disappointed response and Sam pored his side, waving his hand around to edge him on.

The Dutchman narrowed his eyes at the Brit, but still he found himself adding, “But maybe another time?” 

“We’d like that” Jev quickly responded. It made Robin wonder how he had become so important to the two Techeetah drivers. Sure they had been friendly before the whole toddler situation, but they had never been really close. 

“Well lads Robin will contact you when he has time” Sam spoke up. “But we gotta go now, so talk to you later.” Not waiting for a response the Brit ended the call. 

Robin raised an eyebrow at him. “Do I even want to know?” 

“Well the thing is, that you my dear Robin, you have kind of become Jeandre’s adopted child” Sam told him with a smirk and with a twinkle in his eye.

Blinking Robin just looked at him in disbelief, not sure if he had heard that right or if his ears were misleading him. “I am their what now?” 

Sam sniggered. “They have pretty much adopted you when you were a toddler, especially Andre. Although it started out with him using you as model.” 

Robin narrowed his eyes. “Please tell me you are kidding.” But the look on the Brit’s face told him he wasn’t. Sighing he threw his head back. “Can you at least tell me they are not all over his Instagram?” 

Sam glared at him. “Of course not” the Brit said, sounding offended. “Although he really made some great ones. I can show you them later if you want.” Robin nodded, although he wasn’t sure what to think of all of it, or if he even wanted to see the photos if he was honest. It was one think to know you had been a toddler, it was another one to actually see it. “But enough about that, we got to get going if we want some breakfast before heading to the garage." With a nod Robin followed the older man, thinking that maybe he just needed some time to process everything. It wasn't nothing after all being turned into a toddler and then back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of fallen in love with Jeandre and toddler Robin so much that I even had to include them in this as well <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it too, as it was fun to write :)

**Author's Note:**

> After writing about them becoming toddler, I started to wonder what would happen when the toddlers would turn back into their adult self. This was the result. And yes this is again inspired by MerlinSpecter's work. Go check it out if you haven't yet.
> 
> Let me know what you think or if you have suggestions!
> 
> Kudos and comments help the inspiration of a writer ;)


End file.
